Xiaolins and Heylins at the Ga'hoole Tree
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: The Monks, Chase and Wuya are teleported to the Ga'hoole universe. Fallow the Heylins as they try to settle in and find a way home. There is one more little problem, how can the two sides live in the same tree? Filled with weapons and fire? Slight Chuya.
1. Awakening

"_We need more worms over here! I wonder why her feathers are only black and white. There ain't a spot of color on her. I mean Snowy owls are black and white but she ain't no Snowy". _Voices soared all over the room. _"Wait she's waking up. Easy now dear you've had quite a wild experience". _Wuya shook her head and opened her eyes to be surrounded by owls and pink snakes. They suddenly jumped back. "Her eyes are GREEN"! She lifted her head and sighed. "Yes and yours are brown and yours are yellow. Are we done with this game"? "Not very thankful is she"? Someone whispered. The snake next to Wuya turned around and hissed towards the voice. "Many owls are grumpy when they first wake up". The snake's blind eyes stared kindly at Wuya. "Some are just more grumpy then others". The snake began to gently run the tip of her tail alongside Wuya's head. "My name is Mary dear. You and your friends were found falling from the sky. Do you remember anything"?

Wuya did indeed remember Jack Spicer bragging about an interdimensional transporter he created and he dragged the Xiaolin monks along with Chase and Wuya to see. There was a white flash and then Wuya couldn't remember anything. "No". Wuya said. This was far too complicated for an owl or a snake to understand. An elderly Short-Eared owl walked over and smiled kindly at Wuya. "I am Matron and I am the caretaker here. Now miss you don't need to remember anything about that terrible incident. Why don't you have a look at yourself in the water here so we can make sure you have a memory of what kind of owl you might be? You had a nasty fall and I wouldn't be surprised if you have amnesia". Wuya did as she was told but wondered. _What kind of owl am I? _When Wuya looked into the cup of water she found out what they meant.

She was now an owl with silvery white feathers and black spots, her eye markings were still there and her eyes were still the same but that was it. She slowly opened and closed her black beak. She looked down and saw black razor sharp talons. She quickly thought of an owl she might be. Wuya turned her head and said in a very even voice. "I'm a Northern Hawk owl". Matron ran her beak through Wuya's feathers ever so gently. "Well you will be well cared for here in our Great Tree of Ga'Hoole". Wuya suddenly remembered Chase. She didn't care for him at all but she was desperately trying to hide the shock of being an owl and Wuya knew she would eventually brake.

"Where's Chase"? Wuya began to sit up but Matron put her wing over her and began to push her back down. "You need to rest miss". Wuya jumped up with a quick flap of her wings. When she stood down on the ground again she felt her feathers fluff up so she was nearly twice her size. "I _need_ to see him". Wuya's eyes narrowed and the owls seemed to see that Wuya wasn't going to sit back down, so they parted ways so she could get through. "Your friends are over there". Mary said and with her tail pointed over to five more sleeping owls. "Chase is my only friend. The others could die for all I care". There were some gasps that this owl whom they had only known for about two minutes could say such a thing. Wuya walked over to the oldest looking owl. He was a Great-Horned owl unconscious in a nest with another snake tending to him.

Wuya gently prodded his head with her beak. "Wake up". Wuya whispered in Chase's ear. He didn't move. Wuya gently began to run her beak through his ear tufts like Matron had done to Wuya not too long ago. "Can you hear me"? She asked her voice velvety smooth. Chase opened his amber eyes and looked at Wuya. "Wuya… is that you"? Wuya nodded and gently stroked her beak through Chase's cheek feathers before he could react. He sat up. "Why are you an owl"? Chase asked. Wuya shrugged her wings. "I don't know why are you an owl"? Chase's eyes widened and looked at his feet, now talons. He remained silent and then began to seethe in fury and rage. "Jack Spicer. That worthless little insect turned us into owls". Just as Wuya was about to say how she would hang Jack by his shoe laces a snake slithered over and said kindly but sternly.

"Now every creature is worth something young man. It is what you will learn here". Wuya looked at Chase and their eyes met. They seemed to read each other's minds and the two grinned evilly. "We are terribly sorry but you see Jack is the reason we got here". Wuya began to cry fake tears and sob. "We were just flying along and suddenly an owl leading a group of crows attacked us". She shrank to half her size and began to sob on Chase's shoulder. "They knocked us out and probably carried us over the sea and dropped us, thinking we would die". Chase wrapped his wing around her and ran his beak through the feathers on her head. All the other owls and snakes gasped. "Mercy"! Mary said. Matron walked up. "Now no more talk of this tragic attack. You two head down to the dining hollow. Gylfie will show you the way". A small Elf owl stepped forward. "This way". She said and then flew outside. Chase and Wuya flew out after her.


	2. Lunch, Information and a New Friend

The two had both flown as humans so they were naturals. "You're quite the actress". Chase whispered to Wuya. "You're not too bad yourself". Wuya whispered back. The three entered a large open platform with many owls sitting around snakes with the food on their scaly backs. As the two landed Gylfie pointed over towards a collection of many different kinds of owls sitting around a snake. "You can sit with me and my friends". The little Elf owl said. "Always room for new arrivals". The snake said. Chase and Wuya dipped their heads in respect. "We appreciate your hospitality but no thank you". The Long-Eared owl said. "We think we'll eat by ourselves". The two turned their backs walking away from stunned faces. Wuya suddenly saw a small glint in a small corner. The silver owl nudged her companion with her wing. "Hey Chase what's that over their"? The two slowly walked over to the dark corner to hear weeping. "Time to start our first good deed". Chase whispered to Wuya.

She nodded and said "What's wrong"? A black snake with red wet eyes looked up from the corner. She looked like a cobra and she had gold marking all over her "The young'uns are making fun of me". Wuya gently stroked the snake with her wing. Chase bent his head down until he was eye level with the young snake. "Now why is that"? She whipped a tear with her tail and spoke. "Because I look so different. They call me a freak". Wuya gasped quietly. "Don't they get in trouble"? She asked. The snake shook her head. "They do it when no one is looking. I wish I was just like every other nest-maid snake".

Chase shook his head. "What makes you different makes you special. And your big difference makes you very special. Just look at me, I have snake eyes to and look at Wuya right here", Chase pointed with his talon over to the beautiful owl. "She's just as different as you". The female gasped at Wuya but nodded her head in respect. "My name is Bastet and thank you for helping me through this. Since the young owls have been picking on me I have stopped serving but now I shall continue". Bastet turned her head to look at Chase. "I shall serve you two and only you two, unless you say otherwise". She began to slither away. "I'll get your food". When she disappeared Wuya turned to Chase.

"I like that one. I can see some potential in her". Chase stared off at where Bastet disappeared to and nodded. "With a little bit of guidance she could be as dangerous as Jack was in your little story you made up for us". Wuya churred, as owls often did when they were amused. "Well it seems more realistic then the truth". Chase churred a little as well. "Let's try and learn what we can about what we will be doing here". The Long-Eared owl said as Bastet came slithering back with tea cups on her back and plates with roasted squirrel and milk berry cakes. "Eat it while it's hot". The two hesitantly swallowed their squirrels but immediately discovered they were delicious.

"Can you tell us what we will be doing here at the Great Tree Bastet"? Wuya asked between sips of her drink. "You will go through basic training so that the rybs or teachers can find out what you talents are. Then you will be tapped or selected for a chaw or a specialized group. There's colliering, weather-interpretation, navigation, search-and-rescue, tracking and more. Snakes like me get selected for guilds. The weaver's guild, healing guild, harp guild, sewing guild and more as well. I haven't been selected because of my depression but I think now, soon I will be selected".

It was now almost First Light and Bastet lead Chase and Wuya to their hollow. There were to nests and the two Heylin owls hopped over into their spots. "Goodnight Chase". Wuya said. "Goodnight Wuya". Bastet giggled. "You must have hit your heads on something. You mean Good_light"._ The black cobra then coiled up and rested her head down on her night black scales. Wuya looked at Chase and slightly smiled. "Goodlight". She said. "Goodlight". He whispered and the two fell asleep to the Snowy owl's, Madam Plonk's song called "_Night is Done". _


	3. Sitting With the Monks

The next day Wuya and Chase where now in Ga'Hoolology, taught by a Spotted owl named Otulissa, who had lost her eye in battle. She was ryb of other chaws and one of the librarians at the tree. Wuya and Chase respected her but this class was _so _boring. Wuya just wanted to bang he head up against the tree forever. The Xiaolin monks had woken up a few hours ago and they were surprised at being owls. Kimiko woke up a Short-Eared owl and all owls and snakes were surprised at her light blue eyes, Omi was a Northern Saw-whet owl, Clay was a large Burrowing owl and Raimundo was a Snowy owl.

_Thank Glaux I'm not anywhere near them. _Wuya thought. The Heylins had learned all the Ga'Hoole terms now. Otulissa was lecturing about the root system of the tree when it was time to go. "We'll continue this tomorrow". Wuya and Chase bolted out of an opening in the hollow they were in and took to the skies. "I thought I was going to die". Wuya said. "It wasn't that bad". Chase said. Wuya looked at him with a questionable look on her face. Chase eventually nodded. "Okay it was bad". Wuya nodded.

It was time for lunch and the two flew down into the dinning hollow. "Chase, Wuya may I have a word with you"? The two turned around to see Ruby, a Short-Eared owl like Kimiko was hovering with the monks next to her. _Please don't say what I think you going to say. _Wuya silently prayed. "Can you two sit with these four just for tonight? It's only until they can get to know the other owls around here". The two dipped their heads in respect and began to fly down towards their spot. The monks didn't see the snake but Chase and Wuya did. "Bastet". They greeted their friend. The cobra picked up her head. "Chase, Wuya. Oh, who are your friends"? She asked turning her blood red gaze on the monks. "Not friends". Wuya said quickly. "Ruby wants them to sit with us until they are settled in". The snake nodded. "Let me go get your lunch". She said and turned around and slithered to Cook's kitchen.

"Who was that"? Omi asked, mesmerized by Bastet's gold markings. Chase turned his intense amber gaze to the little owl. "Bastet is mine and Wuya's nest-maid snake. That's what snakes do here, serve". Bastet slithered back in with milk berry soup, apple cider and milk berry tarts. "That's right, and ever since Chase and Wuya came, they have made my life". The monks looked at the Heylins with curiosity. "So how was class"? Bastet asked Wuya. "Boring". She said and began to eat. "We may not remember exactly how we got here but we know how a tree works". Chase said as he ate his tart. Bastet chuckled. "Well many owls find Ga'Hoolology boring. The other classes should be exciting". Wuya drank her tea when she asked.

"Who's this Trader Mags who we keep hearing about"? Bastet seemed to tremor in excitement, careful though not to spill the food. "Mags is a magpie that comes around with merchandise from all around the southern kingdoms. Some things from churches and castles that the Others built". There was a sparkle in everyone's eyes. "Oh we know everything about the others". Chase said. Wuya churred lightly. "Oh yes, for example the proper name that an Other calls him or herself is a human". Bastet stared at her with wide red eyes. "Really? You should share that with Ezylryb in your free time. He's the oldest owl here but he is very wise". Wuya and Chase nodded their heads and finished their lunch.


	4. An Interesting Class

"Alright I'll fly point, Wuya you fly port, Chase you fly starboard and Raimundo will fly tail. Any questions"? Gylfie, ryb of Navigation asked. All owls shook their heads. "Okay. Fly"! The class lifted off into the night sky filled with stars. "You can see the Golden Talons just above your head. Now who can find the Big Raccoon"? Chase raised his talon, he felt stupid and childish but he had to learn all he could and answering questions would help him. "Yes Chase"? The Elf owl asked. The Long-Eared owl pointed his beak off to the right of the Golden Talons. "Correct".

The class flew for a few more minutes when they all heard a deafening screech. They looked to their left and saw a barn owl with battle claws extended. "FOR THE PURE ONES"! He yelled. Wuya looked over to the ryb. "Would this be a situation where you should kill this owl"? Gylfie nodded. "Yes but I'm the only one with experi-". The navigation ryb couldn't finish her sentence before Chase and Wuya launched themselves at the owl. "ARE YOU YOICKS"! The little female screamed. The two Heylin owls circled closely around the enemy and each took hold of a wing in their talons. Together they dived down towards the sea. They span around, confusing the owl. About a foot from the water they let go and lifted back up. The enemy couldn't regain his flight in time and plunged into the sea of Hoolemere. _Love that rush. _Wuya thought.

The two victors hovered in front of the ryb. The little elf owl stared at them with wide yellow eyes but then composed herself. "You two shouldn't have rushed so blindly into battle like that without orders and out clawed". She scolded. But then her gaze softened. "But you did save these young owlets and defeated, what looked like a Pure One lieutenant with only a single move. You two make quite the team". The two Heylin owls blinked at each other, and seamed to silently say "I guess we do". The class then flew back to the Great Tree.


	5. Tapping and First Chaw Practice

A month had gone by and it was time for tapings. It was all anyone ever talked about. Wuya and Chase had visited the elderly Whiskered-Screech owl Ezylryb and shared some basic things about humans. He was very interested and took notes of the facts they had told him. Wuya and Chase were now sitting at their usual nest-maid snake for dinner. "I honestly don't care what I get just as long I don't get Ga'Hollology". Chase said between a sip from his tea. "I honestly would prefer weather-interpretation and colliering chaw. I think it would be exciting to dive into forest fires and fly through hurricanes". Wuya said. She looked down at Bastet. "What guild would you want to be selected for"? Bastet seemed to glow as Wuya spoke to her. She had truly been miserable before they came. "I would like to be in Healing guild".

Chase suddenly had a spark in his eye. "Wouldn't you like to fight to"? Bastet seemed surprised by his question but quivered in excitement. "Well… yes but I can't fight nearly as well as you owls". Wuya shook her head. "Nonsense. With our guidance you could fight as well as any owl, maybe even better". Bastet shook her head. "I thank you for lifting my spirits about my appearance but I can't fight". Chase looked into her eyes. "Of course you can, let's see those fangs of yours". The night colored nest-maid snake hesitated but opened her mouth revealing a mouth full of tiny needles and two long white daggers. He nodded. "Could definitely kill an owl with one bite". Chase said. Wuya looked at them. "Yes. Maybe even a few Others if they were here". The Northern Hawk owl said. Bastet closed her mouth and stared at Wuya with wide eyes. "Are you saying my venom is that strong? What am I"? Wuya ran her wing on the black scales of her friend. "You are a Cobra. One of the fastest, venomous and deadliest snakes in the world. You are ten times better than any other nest-maid here. Remember that". Bastet nodded her head. "I will".

After dinner the two Heylin listened to the end of the "night is done" song. Wuya picked up the leaf in her nest of down. "Well I got what I wanted". She turned the leaf around to show Chase. It had a coal and a caterpillar on it, signifying weather interpretation and colliering chaws. Chase turned his leaf around to show Wuya, it had a molted feather on it. "Search-and-Rescue, not bad". Wuya said. Bastet congratulated the two and all three soon fell asleep.

"Left, right, left, right, left", Bubo said. Otulissa watched her students march with their coals in a large circle. Wuya was certainly bored but she knew it would get better. She was the only one in the chaw who wasn't nervous or miserable. Wuya was also the oldest owl in the chaw. She felt slightly awkward about that but she knew it would work in her favor when it came to size and wisdom. Another thing that bothered her slightly was during both Weather-Interpretation and Colliering she couldn't have her meat cooked. "Alright, rest". Wuya set her coal down and looked at the rybs, each brake they were lectured about fire, coals, and things like that. "Now tomorrow we'll be flying into a forest fire. Well each take turns watching a partner that you will be assigned. We know you will do your best".

Once practice ended the owls put the coals back in the coal bucket and began to fly back. A Barred owl named Alisa flew down next to Wuya. "I'm really nervous about all the fires, tornados, hurricanes and all that. Isn't it scary"? Wuya shook her head. "Not really. I mean I'm a little nervous for my first time but I'm more excited than scared". Alisa looked at Wuya, surprised. "You're looking forward to it"? Wuya nodded. Alisa flew over towards another younger owlet. "She just keeps getting weirder". The Heylin owl quietly growled and shot a death glare at the young owlet. She knew she was an outsider here and she didn't need to be reminded_. I can't wait to get back to the tree and have lunch with Chase_. Wuya thought. _AND Bastet, of course._ She quickly added to herself. Wuya couldn't help but wonder what Search-And-Rescue was like. Oh well, she'll ask Chase at lunch.


	6. The Storm

Chase's chaw practice went fine. The queen of the tree, Pelli had taken an interest in Chase's flying abilities. The queen was also ryb of Search-And-Rescue. Wuya teased him about it a little. "So I hear you could turn into the queen's pet". Wuya chured. Chase just growled and quietly grumbled. "Shut up". Suddenly Bastet seemed to quiver slightly. Wuya and Chase looked where Bastet was looking and saw two great gray owls, one smaller female and a larger male. "Well it looks like the odd-balls are sticking together". The female sneered. Bastet seemed to shake. "Hey Bastet, how's our favorite little freak"? The male sneered.

"Oh shut up". Wuya said. The male looked at Wuya with confusion and rage on his face. "Excuse me"? He asked. "She said "shut up" you Great Gays". Several owls, including Wuya burst out laughing. The two owls growled and turned away. Once Wuya caught her breath she smiled at Chase. "Nice one". Chase smirked. "I've been saving that one. Bastet pointed them out before you came". Wuya bent her head down and smiled at Bastet. "Don't worry, as long as Chase and I are here, those owls won't have the nerve to say anything mean to you". Bastet sighed in relief. "Thank you". She said.

"Oh by the way Wuya, your first weather-interpretation chaw practice will be later on tonight. We found out a thunderstorm is on its way". Wuya trembled in excitement. "Nervous or excited"? Bastet asked. "A little bit of both". Wuya said. "I should enjoy these bat wings. It'll be my last bit of cooked food for the night". Wuya took a bite out of her food. The black Cobra continued. "And there's word going around the tree about all three of us". Wuya choked slightly on her roasted bat wing. "What are they saying"? Chase asked.

"A few things. The thing about me is that I'll be selected for a guild soon. Which is good. But some owls think that you aren't normal owls. With Chase's lizard eyes, your eyes as well Wuya and your appearance of a crossbreed of a Snowy owl and a Short-eared owl. They think you two are some type of demons". Wuya and Chase were slightly amused by how true the statement was. But they merely laughed. "That is ridiculous". Chase said. "Are there any other rumors"? Wuya asked as she finished her food. "They think you and Chase are together". The two looked at each other and snickered. "That's about as true as the demon rumor". Bastet giggled a little bit, it seemed like she knew something. "Is there something else"? Chase asked. Bastet nodded, she looked like she was ready to burst out laughing. "They have a club for you possible togetherness". Wuya shrugged. "As long as they don't do anything crazy we should just ignore it". Chase nodded. The two finished their lunch and flew their separate ways for chaw practices.

Wuya sat at the weather-interpretation table. Octavia served the chaw for many years, including the colliering chaw. Wuya ate her uncooked rat with ease. She didn't want to complain and sound like a child so she sucked it up and just ate it whole. "That's it Wuya, all the hair down your gullet". The other owlets didn't eat as fast. They didn't like eating their food uncooked. King Soren ate his rat quickly as well. Even Ezylryb had joined them. Since he was so old he usually had to stay at the tree, but he insisted on going and wasn't going to shut up until the king allowed him.

The weather-interpretation was perched towards the top of the tree. Wuya stared ahead, face blank and perfectly still. The other owlets were trembling. Their feathers were pressed against their sides, they looked thin as twigs. "Alright", Ezylryb said. "I'll fly point, Wuya fly port, Alisa fly starboard and Soren will fly tail. Just do as you're told and you'll be fine". Wuya opened her wings slightly, the winds stirred her feathers, they carried small water droplets that wetted her feathers and seemed to make her come alive. "Fly"!

The chaw lifted up into the sky. Wuya flew through the sky with ease. She snickered as she saw Akira, the female great gray owl who made fun of Bastet, struggling. The young owlet struggled and flapped several times. Wuya got along calmly. In all her years of life she had flown through a storm or two. She new exactly what she was doing. Wuya could picture Chase being at the top of the class, flying perfectly through everything, beating every owl in combat practice and being able to rip open any tree to get to an owl that may be inside. "You're doing very well lassie". Ezylryb's voice snapped Wuya out of her thoughts. "Thank you captain". The rest of the chaw practice was amazing. Wuya learned a lot and she got to fly upside down. She was one of the few who did it. Flying through this storm; made Wuya feel free. Almost like she had her powers back. _If only. _She thought to herself.

When the chaw landed Wuya shook her feathers. The little droplets scattered everywhere. "Alright, you're all dismissed". Wuya flew up to her hallow. Chase was already there, his beak in a book. "What are you reading"? She asked as she entered. "I need to study the Ga'hoole legends". Wuya smirked. "This tree is like the high school I never went to". Bastet woke up. "Ah, Wuya how was chaw practice"? The black Cobra asked. "Well Akira almost fell out of the sky". Chase turned his head. "Well your story just got slightly more interesting". Bastet giggled. "She isn't enjoying her chaw"? Wuya shook her head. "For you Bastet, I'll make her weather chaw days truly miserable". Bastet nodded her thanks and curled up for bed. Wuya hopped over to her nest. The first rays of dawn peaked into the hallow. "Goodlight Chase". She said to her partner in evil. "Goodlight Wuya". She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. The Fire

**Okay listen people, I don't know how to spell hallow. I don't care okay? There will be the slightest hint of Chuya in this chapter and some in chapters to come. **

Wuya felt a vigorous shaking. It was the blacksmith Bubo. "Bubo what do want? Go away, it's morning and I'm tired". Then Bubo grabbed Wuya's talons and dragged her out of the hallow. He then began to spin her around. "Okay, okay, okay, okay I'm up". Bubo let the young owl go and once she steadied her flying she asked. "What's going on"? Wuya shook her head, she was still dizzy.

"There's a fire over on Cape Gluax. We're go' in in". Wuya's eyes were gleaming with excitement. "Why didn't you say so? Race you there". Without waiting for a response she darted towards the meeting place with Bubo not far behind. "No fair. I'm not as young as I used to be". Bubo complained. Wuya giggled as she landed on the tree branch. "Akira you will look for cinders with Leo, Alisa you will look for coals with Wuya"… Wuya didn't listen to the rest. She was too busy focusing on thinking about the fire. Looking over at Alisa who was trembling, she caught her eye and Wuya snickered evilly. Alisa seemed to tremble even more.

As they flew towards the fire Wuya slightly coughed on the smoke. "You get used to it". Otulissa said. Wuya cleared her head and flew on. Looking at the flames climbing up the trees she thought she might burst with excitement. The chaw landed on a rocky out crop. "Alright you know what to do. FLY MATES". Bubo commanded. Alisa and Wuya flew out towards the fire. "Can I go first"? Alisa nodded and Wuya dived down into the flames. It was hot and Wuya felt like she was out of her element. Trees were bursting and coals were flying everywhere.

_Calm down Wuya. Just breathe. You control fire; you've killed people with fire. _"Wuya it's crowning"! Wuya saw a coal shoot up into the sky and without thinking she fallowed it. Somehow instinct took over and with one huge flap of her wings she rocketed forward, tucked her wings to her sides and spiraled upward through the flames. When she shot above the trees she became a glowing red comet. She opened her wings and the fire around her up in the sky seemed to die away. With her dark green gaze she analyzed the fire and saw the coal she was after falling back to the ground. With a burst of energy she dived down towards it. When she got close enough she grabbed it in her beak and flew back towards the rocky out crop where the chaw was stationed.

Wuya dropped the coal into Bubo's bucket. It wasn't a large coal but it was descent enough. "Excellent work Wuya. What you did just now was incredible. Dangerous and reckless but incredible none the less". As Wuya listened to Otulissa's praise she didn't notice Alisa fly down with a large coal. "I caught one"! Wuya smiled. "See I told you. If you keep thinking about it, it will seem worse than it really is". When the chaw arrived back at the tree Wuya had to shake the ash from her feathers. "Hey"! Alisa cried with amusement in her voice. "Sorry". Wuya giggled.

Wuya flew down to the dinning hallow. Chase was standing by waiting for Bastet to come around. "Where have you been? You weren't in the hallow when I w- when _Bastet _and I woke up". Wuya sighed in exhaustion. "I went through my first forest fire. Bubo woke me up in broad daylight. I'm so tired I could fall asleep in the fire". Bastet came slithering in. "Well lucky for you we have some shore rats, milkberry cakes, Ga'hoole nuts and I figured you would just want water". Wuya nodded. "Thank you. I had so much ash in my feathers that I almost looked completely black". Wuya quickly took a big sip of her water. "You still have some left in your feathers". Chase churred. Wuya growled in annoyance. "I'll get it out when I'm done eating". While they ate Wuya told them about the fire. "So with your weather-interpretation and colliering skills you could turn into the king's pet while I'm the queen's pet". Wuya giggled. "I guess". After Wuya finished she flew back to her hallow and fell asleep.


	8. The Rescue in the Storm

**I do not own the GOG or XS. I found out the gun thing on a website. PLEASE REVIEW. I am almost desperate. The only review I have is on my XS Warrior Cats crossover when I wrote it myself by accident and one on Ch. 6. Please review. **

Another month went by and Chase and Wuya had gotten used to their Chaws. They were both at the top of their class. The monks had thankfully not been placed in any of their chaws. Clay was placed in tracking; Omi was placed in Ga'hooleology, Kimiko in Metals and Raimundo in Navigation. Wuya had kept her promise to Bastet and tortured Akira in chaw practice. The water, snow and debris that would collect on her feathers, she would shake off right into the other owls face. Since the male Great Gray Metal was in Chase's chaw he made sure to beat him in combat practice, to the point when he would almost break the rules.

Apparently the weather-interpretation chaw and the Search-and-Rescue chaw were supposed to go on a mission together. It was originally just a Search-and-Rescue mission but a strong hurricane came up and stopped them. It was a big hurricane to, a perfect autumn storm. It was lunch and both chaws were trying to crowd around Octavia. "I can't stretch myself anymore". She said. Chase and Wuya were basically smashed up against each other. "I can't take it anymore". Chase whispered. Wuya nodded slightly.

"BASTET"! She yelled. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the black Cobra slither out of the shadows. "Yes"? Wuya grunted a little as she was squished harder. "Could you please seat a few owls? If it gets any more crowded my bones will snap". Bastet nodded her head nervously. She wasn't used to seating so many owls. Once the black nest-maid snake was in position a dozen owls left Octavia and crowded around her.

Shamefully though, Metal, the "Great Gay" as the three had started to call him and Akira, was sitting at Bastet, next to Wuya. Chase found it highly unpleasant to eat his vole uncooked. Apparently Wuya had to have this every time she had any chaw practice. The silvery-black owl just swallowed hers with ease. "It helps if you just swallow it whole. Just suck it up and eat it. That's what I did and it wasn't that bad". Chase looked at the vole, shrugged and just ate it whole like Wuya suggested. "Thanks. I'm not used to uncooked food". Wuya smiled slightly.

Suddenly she felt Bastet flinch. When Wuya saw her face in a wince she asked. "Are you all right"? Bastet nodded and spoke tensely. "I'm fine dear". But Wuya could tell she wasn't fine. Wuya noticed how Metal wasn't eating. He just seemed to be staring at his talons. _Well that's his problem not mine. _Wuya thought. Then suddenly she felt something warm wet and sticky by her left talon. She looked back over and saw Metal digging his talon into Bastet, making her bleed. Wuya's feathers fluffed up, she looked twice her size.

"What are you doing"? With a quick swipe of her wing she slammed Metal across the dinning hallow. "What was that"? King Soren cried. "He was digging his talon into Bastet"! Wuya stepped aside and revealed the small puddle of blood. Owls gasped when they saw the crimson liquid staining the hallow. Suddenly a horrifying screech pierced the air of the dinning hallow and Wuya felt talons crash into her side. Metal had pounced on her and started to fight with her relentlessly. Chase was about to knock the owl off of her Akira pounced on him. Chase's combat practice gave him the advantage, not to mention his immortal strength. He shoved Akira off of him and pinned her down. Wuya, although not as skilled in owl combat, also had the advantage of immortal strength. Everyone in the hallow was too stunned to move.

As Wuya was prying the owl off of her a black streak shot through the dinning hallow as fast as a bullet from a Winchester .223 Super Short Magnum. Bastet shook all the plates from her back and pounced on Wuya's attacker. The Cobra coiled herself around the great gray as tight as she could and started to constrict the owl. "Bastet that is enough"! King Soren commanded. Bastet's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. "My king I am so sorry! It's just that he has been hurting me for some time and they helped me and I-". The king raised a talon. "I didn't say that you needed to apologize". The king then smiled kindly, his beak tarnished from his many years of diving into fires. He then turned his head and stared sternly at the two great grays. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Hurting and torturing a nest-maid snake. I have never heard anything so unthinkable. You two shall be punished severely". The two shrank to half their size.

"What punishment shall fit you other than chaw chopping"? The king yelled. He seemed truly angry. Wuya thought he must have never been more furious. The king's feathers were fluffed up to such a degree he almost looked three times his size. The queen walked over to her mate. "Now dear let's not be too harsh. Although I agree they should be chaw chopped I believe that Bastet, Chase and Wuya should decide another punishment addition". The king seemed to gain composure as he turned to the three. "Excellent idea. Now, what punishment do you think suits them"? An idea flashed in Wuya's head. "How 'bout they come and serve us tea on their backs like nest-maid snakes for a week"? Bastet giggled and Chase smirked. "That is the best idea you've had all day". The king nodded. "Yes, it's settled. Akira and Metal are now chaw chopped and have to serve Chase, Wuya and Bastet for a week. Now, Search-and-Rescue chaw and Weather Interpretation get your battle claws and get ready to fly".

Wuya flew through pummeling winds and rain doused her feathers. She was sent ahead to gather information about the storm. It was big. Winds were against them, the hurricane was very complicated, lightning was everywhere and Wuya thought she was going to freeze to death. She turned on a dime and flew back towards the tree to report.

Chase sat towards the top of the tree. He didn't know why but he was slightly worried about Wuya. But he would never admit it. When he saw Wuya fly back up it was like a scene in a movie when the guy meets the hot girl. It was like he was watching her in slow motion. The moon was right behind her and lightning flashed reflecting off her battle claws. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and paid attention. "The hurricane is enormous but I think with a little fancy flying and with advice from the weather chaw we should be able to fly through this no problem". The King nodded. "Wuya, you fly point for the weather chaw, Alisa fly port and Leo starboard". The queen then assigned the SAR Chaw. "Chase, fly point, Swift, fly port and Luna fly starboard". The two chaws lifted up into the sky. The formation merged together with Wuya and Chase up front and the monarchs in the back.

Throughout the entire flight Wuya gave basic directions to the owls behind her like "Fly upwards slightly" or "Hard starboard turn". When they finally got to the beaks trees were blowing around like streamers in the wind and an owl from each chaw partnered up with someone from the opposite chaw. Chase signaled for Wuya to fallow him to a tree that had faint whimpers coming from inside. The two flew down and with their immortal strength, sank their battle claws into the bark and slowly ripped it off. They found two little owlets inside. "Hey, don't be afraid. We're with the Guardians". The owlets just kept cowering in the back of the tree. Wuya reached in and grabbed the owlet that was slightly fluffier with down and Chase grabbed the other. As they flew back the owlets kept struggling. "Lets us go! Mommy and Daddy will be worried if we're gone"! Wuya and Chase looked at each other unsure of what to say. "We need to get you out of this storm once it passes we'll bring you back to see if we can find your parents, alright"? Chase asked. The two owlets nodded. Wuya gently whispered to Chase. "When we get back to the real world I hope all of this good wears off". Chase nodded and the two flew back to camp.


	9. Battle Plans

**Not a long chapter. I apologize for making you wait. If I get a comment about length I'm going to hurt someone. The ending is coming soon. This is where we actually have plot stuff going on. **

There was a meeting of the parliament. Soren and Pelli were perched up front.

"Soren what could be so important? It's the middle of the day." Twilight yawned.

The other owls of the parliament agreed. Ruby looked like she was about to fall asleep then and there. Soren knocked the gavel against the branch he was perched on. The parliament fell silent.

"According to our slipgizzle the Pure Ones are rising again." There were gasps of surprise and shouts of rage.

"That's impossible Soren." Gylfie said. "You killed Nyra when you stabbed her heart and you killed The Striga when you ripped his head off. Twilight killed Kludd when he broke his spine. They have no more leaders." Soren shook his head.

"Apparently, after Coryn fled the Pure Ones Nyra had another child. A daughter, born on the night of a solar eclipse. She named her Zabrina. The slipgizzle said she had black feathers and her face is white with black circles around her eyes. Her tail feathers are died red in a pattern like that of a spotted owl and her wing feather tips are also dyed red. She wears the mask of Kludd but you can see is her bright purple eyes."

The hallow fell silent. Only Twilight spoke. "Purple eyes? Impossible!" Twilight roared. Pelli spoke now in a calm voice.

"The Pure Ones are now forcing every Tyto they can find to join them. Young or old, it doesn't matter. We must prepare to fight." Owls muttered their agreement.

Otulissa spoke next. "I have seen Chase and Wuya training Bastet in their free time. They teach her to bite anywhere on an owl and wrap herself tightly around him, suffocating her opponent, if she doesn't break his spine first." There were gasps of horror. Otulissa raised her talon for silence. "I agree that this is cruel training but it is affective. The Pure Ones are becoming crueler. I believe that we must become slightly crueler ourselves. Does anyone else agree?"

Silence… Then Digger raised his talon. "I agree. Times are changing. We must to."

Twilight, Ruby and Martin raised their talons. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Martin spoke.

Bubo's voice boomed. "I've already got some ideas for new weapons. Perhaps I should make some special armor for Bastet. We also need to harness our fire power." Bubo then started muttering as ideas surged through his head.

Soren remained quiet. He didn't like that the guardians were changing. But if they didn't change their wouldn't be any more guardians. He turned his head towards Otulissa. "How do you know Bastet can break owl bones?"

"I've seen her squeeze and break sticks. She's now up to a level where they're quite thick." Soren nodded.

"Prepare for war." He instructed. "This will be unlike any other. Start thinking cruel thoughts everyone. We need to win this at all costs." The parliament then was filled of battle plans and weapon ideas.

**Looks like the great tree is starting to become darker. They won't become evil they'll just be more… I don't know but you get what I mean. **


End file.
